Como familia
by Dan72
Summary: dios decide que ha tenido suficiente con las peleas entre sus hijos por lo que encierra a los cuatro arcángeles obligandolos a comportarse como humanos. (Contiene spank/nalgadas porfavor no leer si no es de su agrado)
1. Primer dia en una nueva casa

Era el primer dia desde que estaban allí los cuatro juntos, ninguno se había dirigido la palabra en todo el dia sabiendo que desatarían una pelea y no querían que las advertencias de su padre se hicieran reales, ninguno queria que le castigaran como si fuera un novato así que incluso evitaban el verse los unos a otros.

Su padre les habia dejado por unos momentos con las claras instrucciones de que ninguno de ellos se fuera de la casa.

Todo iba bien hasta que por fin Lucifer y Gabriel se encontraron, el menor estaba sirviéndose algo de jugo en la cocina y Lucifer solo estaba aburrido pasando por allí buscando algún objetivo para soltar su frustración.

-Gabe espero que no haya rencor entre nosotros- el diablo sonrió -ya sabes, por lo que paso-

El menor intentaba soportar todo lo que podía pero aquello acabo con su propia paciencia haciendo que golpeara la mesa de madera.

-Cierra la maldita boca Lucifer-

-A papá no le gustara que me hables así-

-Vete al infierno- tomo de su jugo intentando calmarse pero la estupida sonrisa en la cara de su hermano solo le hacia molestar más, lo suficiente para arrojarle el jugo.

Lucifer miro con impresión al menor, el jugo caia se su cabeza, no tardo en cambiar su expresión y todo aquel sarcasmo pronto se hizo enojo.

-Voy a matarte maldito truquero-

Lo decía más por el enojo pues no estaba pensando matarlo pero igual vio el miedo en los ojos de Gabriel, asustarlo un poco más no haria daño a nadie, iba a rodear la mesa para perseguir a Gabriel cuando una mano sujeto su hombro.

-Dejalo en paz- Miguel estaba cerca mirando en todo lo que se convertía la situación pero no pensaba dejar que comenzaran una pelea.

-Sueltame- las palabras de Lucifer llevaban todo el odio que podia tener hacia su hermano mayor -te arrancare esa mano-

-Basta de eso Lucifer- Raphael tambien se habia metido a la discusión para apoyar al más viejo de todos

-Mejor larguense ustedes dos, esto es entre Lucifer y yo- Gabriel en el orgullo que alcanzaba a tener no queria admitir que se sentia aliviado de que hubieran interferido

La tensión aumentaba entre los cuatro y fue en ese momento que Gabriel noto su error al arrojar el jugo, sabia que si todos comenzaban a discutir ya no podria detenerlos.

-Tu no tienes derecho para decirnos eso Gabriel- dijo Raphael

-Vamos Raph cierra la boca un segundo-

El sanador miro al mensajero sorprendido por la respuesta y aun más que sorprendido estaba molesto.

-Estoy de regreso- su padre aparecio en la puerta de entrada mirando a todos con una sonrisa.

Gabriel habia agradecido a toda la creacion que su padre apareciera en ese momento.

-Padre, bienvenido- dijo Miguel sin mucho animo en su voz, se limito a solo dar la vuelta y subir las escaleras para alejarse de todos.

-Lucifer ¿Porque tienes jugo en la cabeza?-

-No es de tu importancia-

Igual que Miguel, el segundo solo se dio la vuelta subiendo las escaleras entrando en el baño que tenían listo para limpiarse del jugo mientras que Raphael decidió solo salir al jardín para intentar calmarse y Gabriel solo pensó en subir para estar solo en su tranquila habitación.

-Gabriel- su padre le interrumpio al ver sus intenciones.

-Que- su tono salio un poco mas altanero de lo que quisiera y lo noto al ver el ceño fruncido de su padre

-Cuida tu tono, no soy ninguno de tus hermanos-

-Tu no tienes derecho de decirme que hacer, si estoy aqui es porque tu me mantienes encerrado en esta casa junto a mis estupidos hermanos-

-No permitire que me hables de esa manera Gabriel, recuerda quien es el padre y quien es el hijo-

-Eso no me importa una mierda-

Chuck suspiro para calmarse, era natural que sus hijos tuvieran algo de odio por todo lo pasado y aun más el menor de sus arcangeles por todo lo que hizo pero tampoco podia dejar que le hablara con tan poco respeto, con un movimiento de su mano Gabriel aparecio sentado en el sofá.

-Te pasaste de la linea Gabriel-

-Si vas a azotarme hazlo ya! pero no cambiare nada de lo que dije- grito con enojo a su padre frente a él.

-Solo quiero que te sientes alli y te calmes- paso su mano por el puente de su nariz para calmarse -El estar molesto no te da derecho de ser irrespetuoso y de arrojarle jugo a tu hermano-

-¡Entonces debia quedarme alli dejando que me insultara!-

-Baja el tono- advirtio por ultima vez -Te pudiste ir de alli evitando todo el problema pero decidiste quedarte esperando que te provocara lo suficiente para atacarlo-

-eso no es-

-Intento hacer todo esto por ustedes! No piensen que soy tu enemigo Gabriel, imagínate que pasa si se desata una pelea, tu saldrias más herido-

-Por ser más debil- respondio molesto

-No creo que seas debil solo digo que eres el más sensible- dios se acerco poniendo su mano en la cabeza del menor en consuelo -no quiero que se hagan daño entre ustedes-

El arcangel menor suspiro sin ganas de seguir hablando con su padre, se sento más relajado en el mismo sofa mirando con arrogancia a dios.

-Se que estas molesto asi que no te castigare esta vez pero espero que esa falta de respeto no continue, puedes irte-

Gabriel bufo en respuesta parándose y caminando ignorando lo que su padre habia dicho. Chuck comenzaba a pensar que estaba siendo demasiado blando con sus hijos, queria demostrarles que aun los queria pero no podia dejar que todo continuara así.


	2. No es correcto

Debia de aceptar que estaba siendo demasiado permisivo con sus hijos cuando noto que cada que los cuatro arcangeles estaban en la misma habitación todo eran insultos, lo habia dejado pasar hasta que fue tomando un grado más grave llegando al punto en que Gabriel penso que lo mejor para callar a Lucifer fue arrojarle un cuchillo a la cara.

Apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para hacer desaparecer el cuchillo antes de que diera en su objetivo, dios había tenido suficiente de todo esto y lo dejaria en claro, chasqueo los dedos haciendo que Gabriel apareciera boca abajo en su regazo y sin esperar más comenzo a bajar su mano con fuerza en el trasero del mas joven.

-Eso no se hace Gabriel! Pudiste lastimar a tu hermano! -lo regañaba como si fuera un niño pequeño puntualizando cada palabra con una fuerte nalgada escuchando como su hijo se quejaba en silencio hasta soltar un sollozo, lo puso de pie a su lado aun sujetandolo del brazo -Pidele perdón a tu hermano Gabriel-

Se quedo en silencio mirando molesto hacia Lucifer como si le culpara por todo eso, sus ojos retenian algunas lagrimas que se negaba a dejar salir, despues de esperar un rato aun en silencio su padre volvio a tirarlo sobre su regazo levantando su mano para continuar.

-Lo siento Gabriel! -interrumpio Lucifer desesperado por salvar a su hermanito de la ira de su padre -Yo te estuve provocando para pelear-

Su padre sonrio en aprobacion volviendo a mirar al menor aun en su regazo, no habia bajado su mano sabiendo que el menor podia ser tan terco como sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Qué le tienes que decir a tu hermano Gabriel?

De nuevo escucho el silencio por lo que no dudo en bajar la mano esta vez más fuerte que las veces anteriores, el mensajero solo aullo de dolor sacudiendo las piernas.

-Esta bien! Lo siento Lucifer! no debi arrojarte ese cuchillo!

Puso de pie al arcangel sollozante, frotaba su espalda en consuelo mientras miraba a sus demás hijos con severidad.

-Pueden ser heridos como los humanos pero no pueden morir, deben tener cuidado de lo que les pase a cada uno porque por cada herida que se hagan entre ustedes les dare una surra con cinturon, no quiero más discusiones-

Todos asintieron, no querian retar a su padre en estos momentos, su padre regreso a Gabriel a su asiento, hizo una mueca al momento de sentarse pero igual se quedo en silencio el resto del desayuno.

Había notado a Gabriel incomodo en ciertos momentos e incluso lo veía más serio de lo acostumbrado, no pensaba curarle porque lo que obtuvo había sido bien merecido aunque aun asi se compadecia del menor por lo que en cierto momento decidio que era momento de consentir a su hijo.

-Gabe- sonrio al ver como su hijo cubrio su trasero con ambas manos como si algo fuera a pasar -Quieres un helado?-

Eso emociono en cierta manera al mensajero pero no queria demostrar esa alegria asi que solo asintio con la cabeza.

-Vamos a comprar un poco y traemos para tus hermanos-

-pero...

-podemos dejarlos solos un rato, no mataran a nadie- dios camino hacia la mesa escribiendo una nota -volveremos antes de que te des cuenta y me sirve para hablar contigo a solas-

No le gustaba demasiado la idea de salir con su padre a pasear para hablar pero la idea del helado le parecía tan tentadora desde el día en que les había quitado la habilidad de hacer aparecer lo que quisieran y ya no podia tener dulces a su gusto por lo que acepto.

Ambos salieron de casa y despues de un buen viaje con su padre hasta una heladeria y de regreso en silencio creia que era suficiente para decir algo.

-Lamento arrojar el cuchillo...pero estaba mas molesto porque solo me castigaste a mi cuando tambien fue culpa de Lucifer-

-Hijo, estaba por regañar a Lucifer por estarlos provocando todo el tiempo y estoy seguro que hay mil maneras mejores de reaccionar a una provocación sin hacer daño a nadie por eso te castigue a ti-

Gabriel se puso completamente rojo mirando a su padre, ahora entendía la reaccion tan infantil que habia tenido en ese momento y sentia mas vergüenza al pensar en la manera en que le habia castigado.

-Te regañe y castigue como si fueras un niño porque actuaste como uno-

-entiendo entiendo, no tienes porque repetirlo

Chuck sonrio acariciando la cabeza de Gabriel.

-Por cierto padre ¿Por que nos tratas más como humanos? No seria mejor aparecer en la casa y ya en lugar de ir todo el viaje hasta ma ciudad?-

-Quiero que experimenten vivir un poco como humanos para ver si entienden más lo que es esforzarse por conseguir cosas-

No era algo que le gustaba a Gabriel pero no reclamaria pues pensaba que si eso ayudaba a unir a su familia valdria la pena, estaban por llegar a casa con las compras que habian hecho y por lo unico que el mensajero deseaba era que sus hermanos no se hubieran matado entre ellos.


	3. Humanos

A pesar de que los días pasaban aun parecía que las cosas dentro de la casa no cambiaban, Lucifer y Miguel comenzaban a pelear más seguido provocando que alguno de los otros dos arcángeles se uniera a la discusión por lo menos Gabriel había calmado los ánimos unos días dejando de lado a sus hermanos cuando sentía que querían provocarle pero después de una semana había vuelto con lo mismo, su padre tenía que salir para reconstruir el cielo y no le gustaba que al volver siempre hubiera algo destruido o parecieran estar a punto de matarse entre todos.

Hoy había regresado de un cansado viaje al cielo para tener que volver encontrando a los cuatro arcángeles volviendo a discutir por una pequeña cosa que luego se convertía en todos los insultos posibles desde el inicio de la creación de cada uno.

Estaba más que harto de todas las discusiones por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces llevo su mano a sacar su cinturón, ninguno de los arcángeles se dio cuenta demasiado metidos en su propia discusión por lo que su padre tomo a Miguel por el brazo haciéndole girar un poco comenzó a bajar su cinturón con fuerza, eso sorprendió a los demás arcángeles que se quedaron quietos sin saber que decir.

-Ya estoy cansado de sus constantes peleas! -para su suerte, Miguel apenas se quejaba en voz baja pues los azotes estaban siendo fuertes -No quiero escuchar a nadie más en esta casa gritándose por cualquier tontería-

Dejo a Miguel y sin darle tiempo a Lucifer tomo su brazo girándolo y de igual que Miguel no tardó en hacer bajar su cinturón al menos diez veces.

-Tampoco quiero que se estén provocando para pelear, sobre todo tu Lucifer que te la pasas detrás de todos para ver a quien puedes molestar-

Incluso Lucifer parecía querer mantenerse en silencio pero con cierto azote fue suficiente para que comenzara a gruñir por el dolor, fue allí cuando lo soltó tomando a Raphael del brazo e igual hizo lo mismo que con los otros dos mayores. No le gustaba castigar a sus hijos y había evitado todo lo posible hacerlo pero era suficiente y sabía que debía poner un límite o todo se saldría de control de nuevo por lo que cuando soltó a Raphael y vio a Gabriel darse la vuelta para huir sabiendo que sería el siguiente suspiro pesadamente, ese era su hijo más travieso que siempre corría cuando sabía que tenía problemas.

-Gabe, no me hagas ir por ti-

-No es justo! Ellos comenzaron!- Gabriel sabía que era mejor dejar de huir por lo que se acercó a su padre ya con lágrimas en los ojos, había visto las muecas que hacían sus hermanos y como llevaban su mano para frotar su adolorido trasero y no era tonto, aquello dolía.

-Si pero tú no tenías que unirte ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes? Es por eso que sabes que te lo mereces-

Tomo el brazo de Gabriel cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, no dejaría a su arcángel menor reconsiderar el huir, lo tiro en su regazo escuchando como Gabriel ya sollozaba sin aun comenzar el castigo.

-Les deje claro a los cuatro que no quería discusiones! -bajo el cinturón con la misma fuerza que con los demás, no sería justo ser más indulgente con Gabriel solo porque era menor.

-Auuu!

-No puedo estar detrás de los cuatro esperando el momento en que vayan a salir con otro apocalipsis o solo destruyendo la casa porque a sus señorías no les gusta la manera en que el otro está bebiendo un vaso de agua!-

Cuando acabo con el mensajero lo puso de pie de igual manera, el arcángel menor lloraba a diferencia de sus hermanos mayores que solo sollozaban ligeramente, dios se puso de pie cruzando sus brazos mirando a sus hijos con severidad.

-Escucha lo sentimos, pero todo esto es tu culpa por obligarnos a quedarnos en esta casa- dijo Raphael molesto

-Les estoy pidiendo que sean una familia-

-Eso es imposible! Deja esa estúpida idea de una vez! -grito Lucifer molesto

-Cuiden su tono hacia mí porque lo que acabo de darles no es nada de lo que se merecen- advirtió señalando a cada uno de ellos.

-Debes dejar de tratarnos como niños-

-Actúan como tal así que los tratare como tal Miguel-

Gabriel no había querido molestar a su padre por lo que se quedó en silencio sollozando aun por el dolor latente que tenia.

-No creas que con un par de palmadas será suficiente para obligarnos a ser una familia- dijo Lucifer cruzándose de brazos.

-Lucifer deja de provocarme porque no soy como tus hermanos y fui muy indulgente con ustedes a pesar de que se merecían mucho más- debía seguir teniendo paciencia hacia sus hijos pues parecía que lo único que lograban era molestarlo más -Siéntense a comer-

-Pero no tenemos hambre-

-A comer!- Chuck se dirigió a la cocina comenzando a cocinar algo -Y no quiero escuchar ninguna pelea!-

Todos se sentaron sin saber que más decir, notaban desde lejos que su padre estaba demasiado molesto y nadie quería molestarlo más.

-No es justo- dijo Gabriel después de un rato de intentar acomodarse en su propio asiento -No es justo que me hayan castigado a mi dos veces por su culpa-

Miro a sus hermanos mayores molesto, era culpa de ellos no de él, su padre no tenia que molestarse con él y menos castigarle pero parecía que a ninguno de sus hermanos le importaba.

-guarda silencio Gabriel, luego no te quejes si nuestro padre vuelve a castigarte- respondio Miguel

-Y no nos culpes por todo, la culpa es solo tuya- agrego Raphael

-Y Raph vuelve a lavarse las manos-

-Ustedes son mayores que yo y se comportan peor!-

-Lo dice el que arrojo un cuchillo a Lucifer solo porque le dijo estúpido cobarde-

-Y voy a arrojar uno a tu estúpida cara arrogante "señor del cielo" si no te callas Raph!

-Suficiente! -su padre se volteo acercando algunos platos de comida, había estado escuchando todo desde el momento en que comenzo -Eso quieren eso tendran, todos se han ganado ser completamente humanos hasta que yo decida lo contrario-

Con un movimiento de su mano los cuatro arcángeles se habian convertido en humanos, tenían el mismo recipiente pero ya no tenían la gracia angelical.

-Que hiciste!? podemos morir siendo humanos! -grito Lucifer molesto golpeando la mesa

-Veremos si así aprenden a apreciar más la vida y no quiero otro reclamo sobre el tema, porque les aseguro que lo de antes les parecerá un paseo por el parque si los vuelvo a poner sobre mi rodilla! Ya basta los cuatro!

Sirvió los platos a cada uno y se sentó junto a ellos a comer más tranquilo, por lo menos ninguno había vuelto a discutir y eso le alegraba, los cuatro arcángeles parecían demasiado sorprendidos con la idea de tener que ser humanos además de sentirse extraños.


	4. Nos preocupas

Ya era demasiado malo que se pudieran lastimar más fácil, ahora era peor tener las mismas necesidades humanas de comer o que corrieran el riesgo de poder enfermarse y morir.

Se habían negado a comer bien algún par de días hasta que el hambre les gano y su padre era feliz de verlos a los cuatro ansiosos por probar comida, todo iba bien hasta que llegó el momento de volver al cielo a continuar con las reparaciones, dejaba suficiente comida para todos y ponía a Miguel a cargo yéndose todo el día volviendo en la noche.

Gabriel estaba comiendo un par de dulces que su padre le había dejado, los demás dulces siempre los escondía para que el truquero no comiera demasiados pero aun así le daba un par al día, había estado quejándose de hambre hasta que Miguel acepto darle los dulces que su padre le había dejado por si acaso algo pasaba.

El arcángel mayor estaba en el jardín ayudando a Raphael con un par de flores que el sanador había querido plantar pero necesitaba la ayuda suficiente para quitar una roca que había en el jardín y el mensajero aburrido se la había pasado mirando todo el trabajo que hacían sus dos hermanos mayores mientras comía un chocolate.

-Sería más rápido si nos ayudaras Gabriel- dijo Miguel aun moviendo algo de tierra.

-Y manchar este hermoso cuerpo, no gracias además creo que los dos gobernantes del cielo podrán hacerlo- comento más en burla que queriendo iniciar otra pelea, estando bajo la amenaza de su padre que todo lo veía no era recomendable desobedecer iniciando otra discusión sabiendo que en menos de dos segundos su padre aparecería con el cinturón en la mano.

Los dos mayores resoplaron, estaban cubiertos de tierra sin mucho gusto y no se molestarían en discutir con el menor de ellos solo por un comentario.

-Está bien pero no te acerques, puedes lastimarte entre toda la tierra y las herramientas del jardín-

-Si si, lo que digas Mikey, no soy un niño-

Cuando termino con el par de dulces que tenia comenzó a aburrirse, se recostó en el pórtico del jardín mirando hacia las nubes hasta que escucho lo que era un pájaro, se sentó mirando hacia el árbol del jardín para notar a un polluelo que se había caído del nido y no lograba subir, el arcángel se puso de pie acercándose hacia el mismo tomando al polluelo entre sus manos.

-Tranquilo pequeño, ahora te ayudo-

Miro hacia el alto árbol, sentía al polluelo más tranquilo seguro identificando la poca gracia que tenía el arcángel, Gabriel miro hacia sus hermanos que seguían trabajando en el jardín, no quería tener que pedirles ayuda a aquel par de arrogantes por lo que comenzó a escalar el árbol hasta llegar a donde estaba el nido.

No era nada del otro mundo para Gabriel, desde que era un novato había estado escalando arboles así que no fue nada difícil, llego hasta la rama estirándose para dejar al polluelo en el nido, Miguel se giró para ver al arcángel menor pero al no verlo en el pórtico del jardín comenzó a buscarlo por el mismo hasta dar con él en el árbol.

-Gabriel! No!-

El mensajero dejo al polluelo en el nido a tiempo para escuchar a su hermano mayor sobreprotector gritarle, rodo los ojos comenzando a bajar del árbol pero al dar un paso en falso se resbalo del mismo cayendo, Miguel estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo a atraparlo.

-Raph! Atrápalo!

El sanador había estado mirando a Gabriel desde que el mayor de ellos le grito, cuando vio que resbalo se apresuró a atraparlo a tiempo cayendo los dos entre el lodo.

-Chicos! están bien?-

-Si, estoy bien- contesto Gabriel quitándose el lodo del cabello

-Estoy bien, En qué demonios pensabas Gabriel!?

-No exageren, no fue nada-

Miguel ni siquiera contesto aquello, tomo a Gabriel de la mano obligándolo a caminar para entrar a la casa, Raphael lo siguió de cerca, el menor había tropezado sobre sus propios pies sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino, cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa Miguel no espero para acomodar una silla del comedor sentándose y tirando al mensajero sobre su regazo.

-No puedes hacer esto Miguel!

-Claro que puedo y ahora lo veras-

A pesar de los intentos de escapar de Gabriel balanceando sus piernas e intentando salir del regazo de su hermano no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido cuando cayó la primera palmada y luego la siguiente, continuo luchando mientras su hermano continuaba bajando la mano sobre su pobre trasero, cuando escucho un sollozo del menor fue cuando empezó a regañarlo.

-Dime ¿por que te estoy castigando Gabriel?-

Se quedó en silencio suficientemente molesto, ni siquiera siendo humano era más fuerte que su hermano mayor y a pesar de que usaba toda su fuerza no podía escapar de la fuerte mano que continuaba bajando en su trasero.

-Responde-

Nada, no les daría el gusto de romperlo por lo que sabía que si respondía comenzaría a llorar y no lo haría.

-Bien, si eso quieres- bajo la ropa de Gabriel y continúo por un rato con algo más de fuerza sobre su pobre trasero desnudo esperando a que contestara.

-Gabriel será mejor que respondas o podemos agregar mi cinturón-

El mensajero sentía como si su fondo quemara, odiaba el sentimiento, sentirse tan pequeño e indefenso sobre las rodillas de su hermano mayor siendo castigado como si fuera un niño travieso, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento sin parar, comenzaba a odiarlo todo pero no era tan tonto para empujar a Miguel para sacar su cinturón aun recordando cuanto ardía.

-Está bien! Lo sientoo- El arcángel menor se dejó caer llorando su alma sobre su hermano -No sé que hice para molestarte pero lo siento! porfavor detente-

Eso enterneció lo suficiente a ambos arcángeles para derretir su enojo, pero aun no había terminado, necesitaba que el joven mensajero supiera lo que hizo mal por lo que continuo con las palmadas pero con menos fuerza. El menor sentía cada nalgada como si reviviera toda su infancia llena de bromas y travesuras, cuando ya no soporto más llevo sus manos a cubrirse de los ataques de su hermano pero Miguel no hizo más que sujetar ambas manos en la espalda del menor.

-Debiste pedirnos ayuda para subir al árbol fue muy peligroso y pudiste hacerte daño-

-Pero ya lo había hecho antes!

-pero antes no eras humano! Ahora podrías haber caído y rompido el cuello o alguna pierna- dio una palmada particularmente dura de solo imaginarse lo que habría pasado.

-Ow! Bien! Lo entiendo Mike porfavor para! -

-Arriesgar tu vida de esa manera es inaceptable Gabriel y espero no vuelva a pasar porque si yo tengo que volver a tirarte sobre mi rodilla lo hare-

El menor no dijo nada más, su trasero ardía lo suficiente y solo deseaba que todo aquello terminara, su rostro igual ardía por las lágrimas que caían sin parar, Miguel lo puso de pie frente a él sin querer continuar con el castigo, Gabriel de inmediato llevo su mano a frotar su fondo ardiente mirando a su hermano mayor aun con lágrimas.

-Quiero que entiendas que te castigue porque me preocupas y quiero que pienses dos veces antes de hacer algo tan arriesgado-

Gabriel no sabía por qué llorar ahora, por su trasero adolorido o por la idea de pensar que aun preocupaba a sus hermanos, su llanto volvió a aumentar.

-Te duele mucho? -pregunto Miguel preocupado de haberse sobrepasado pero el arcángel menor negó abrazando a su hermano.

-Lo sientooo! Creía que me odiabas-

Miguel sentó a Gabriel en su regazo, sonrió acariciándole el cabello para calmar su llanto.

-Jamas te odiaria hermanito, es verdad que estaba muy molesto pero no te odio y estoy seguro que tampoco Raph-

Gabriel miro a su tercer hermano mayor para confirmarlo, Raphael sonrió acercándose de igual manera.

-Claro que no te odio Gabe, pero no hagas cosas tan estúpidas porque puede que Miguel te haya castigado pero para la próxima yo también me asegurare de que lo pienses dos veces-

Trago saliva ante la amenaza, pero igual era feliz de pensar que sus hermanos aun se preocupaban por su seguridad, Miguel acomodo su ropa poniéndolo de pie nuevamente, el menor volvió a frotar su trasero adolorido antes de mirar a el mayor de sus hermanos.

-Ve arriba a descansar, nosotros volveremos a trabajar en el jardín y quizás quieras darte un baño luego-

Gabriel no iba a quejarse, estaba demasiado cansado y era verdad que deseaba dormir un poco por lo que después de despedirse se dispuso a subir las escaleras directo hacia su habitación, se recostó boca abajo en su cama quedándose dormido en el momento.


	5. Compras

Despues de unas semanas por fin su padre les había permitido salir de la casa todos juntos, él se quedaría haciendo la comida mientras los cuatro arcángeles salian de compras por algunas cosas que necesitaban en la casa.

Miguel caminaba con la lista de compras en la mano leyendo lo que su padre había anotado.

-Mira! Allí venden dulces de muchos tipos-

-Podemos ir despues de que compremos lo que papá nos pidio Gabriel-dijo Raphael caminando con tranquilidad

-No puedo creer que nos enviara a nosotros a hacer ese trabajo, despues de semanas sin salir a ningun lado nos deja salir solo para esto -se quejaba Lucifer-Yo no quiero estar aquí, me ire-

-Puedes irte pero papá te encontrara y te dara una paliza por haberlo desobedecido- dijo Miguel sin necesidad de mirar a su hermano supo que se había quedado al escuchar un bufido de su parte

-A dónde tenemos que ir primero Mikey? Podemos separarnos para ir más rapido-

-Buena idea Gabe- Lucifer sonrio emociobado con la idea de separarse de todos sus hermanos.

-Papá nos dijo que lo hicieramos todos juntos-

-No seas amargado Mike-dijo Lucifer cruzandose de brazos

Gabriel se adelanto quitandole de las manos la pequeña nota a Miguel y leyo rapido.

-Gabriel! -Miguel volvio a quitarle la nota- Si no se comportan le dire a papá-

-Alli va, corre a acusarnos niño de papi-

Miguel fruncio el ceño ante el comentario de Lucifer.

-O yo mismo podria tirarlos sobre mi rodilla en algun baño y veremos lo que papá tenga que agregar al volver-

-Tu no puedes hacer eso-

-Quieres probar?-

-No te recomiendo retarlo- interrumpio Gabriel recordando lo anterior, rapido agarro la mano de Lucifer -Vamos, leí que necesita pintura para la casa-

Miguel vio que era imposible detenerlos por lo que solo grito al verlos irse.

-Nos vemos en el area de almuerzo en una hora!-

-Crees que te hayan escuchado?- pregunto Raphael sonriendo

-Eso espero porque no quieren que vaya a buscarlos-

Miguel sonrio al sentimiento de ver a sus hermanos juntos y Raphael le devolvio la sonrisa de lado.

Gabriel corría arrastrando a Lucifer por el centro comercial buscando la tienda de decoración del hogar hasta que por fin encontraron el lugar.

-De que color? -

-Papá anoto que eligeramos el color así que quiero el amarillo-

-No ni hablando! Vamos a elegir un azul-

-No quiero azul!-

-Que mal, soy mayor y yo decido-

Lucifer iba hacia la seccion de pinturas para agarrar algun bote azul pero Gabriel lo empujo levemente.

-No es justo!-

-Gabriel quedate quieto y no vuelvas a empujarme, sigo siendo mayor-

-Eso no te da derecho a arruinar la casa!-

-Gabriel- advirtió Lucifer molesto

-Apenas vuelves a casa y ya quieres hacerte el centro de la casa-

-Al menos no me meto en problemas cada cinco segundos para que papá y Mike me tengan que dar una paliza-

Gabriel se puso rojo pensando en lo sucedido.

-Viste?-

-Te vi desde el momento en que decidiste que subir a ese arbol era buena idea, la ventana de mi habitación es de buena vista-

-No es para que te burles!- los ojos de Gabriel se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba molesto.

-Dejame elegir la pintura, desde que llegue toda la atención va hacia ti porque eres menor -

Lucifer volvio a dirigirse hacia el area de pinturas cuando Gabriel le empujo de nuevo con tanta fuerza que lo tiro.

-Como si no te pusieran atención a ti! Todo esto es por ti idiota!-

El arcángel caido estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y enseñarle a su hermano menor algo de respeto pero cuando se puso de pie se dio cuenta que Gabriel ya no estaba, aun estaba molesto cuando salio de la tienda para buscar al mensajero pero no lo vio por ningun lado.

-Gabriel! -grito para ver entre las personas que pasaban, el enojo que sentía se estaba esfumando y ahora comenzaba a preocuparse -Gabriel! Gabe!-

Nada.

Había pasado una hora y aun no llegaban al lugar acordado, tanto Miguel como Raphael comenzaban a desesperarse cuando vieron a Lucifer llegar con la respiración agitada.

-Por fin, estaba por ir a buscarlos ¿Dónde esta Gabe? -pregunto Miguel

Lucifer recupero el aire mirando a sus dos hermanos con esa preocupación caracteristica en su rostro.

-Luci ¿Dónde esta Gabriel?-

-Lo perdí-

-¿¡Lo perdiste!? No es un niño! no puedes perder a alguien de su edad!- grito Miguel sin creer mucho de lo que decia su hermano

-No estoy seguro! Creo que se fue corriendo-

-Y por qué se iria corriendo?

-Porque discutimos-

Miguel se cruzo de brazos suspirando, estaba dispuesto a escuchar las razones pero primero queria pensar en donde estaria el más joven de ellos.

-Discutimos por el color de la pintura-

-Espero que este a salvo para poder matarlo y luego a ti- Miguel miro a sus hermanos menores -Bien, Raph busca en la tienda de dulces y Luci busca en los baños y yo me quedare por si vuelve-

-¿Los baños?-

-Recuerdan lo que les dije? Si se siente culpable por lo que hizo entonces estara allá pensando que lo castigare en cuanto lo vea-

-Bien-

-Antes de que se vayan- Miguel saco de una de las bolsas que traía tres celulares- Ya tienen los numeros agregados, los acabo de comprar y creo que todos sabemos hacer una llamada-

-Para qué?-

-Quien lo encuentre llame a los demás, ya que no tenemos radio ángel solo nos queda esto y si no encuentran nada vuelvan en una hora para pedirle ayuda a papá-

Lucifer miro con pena a su hermano mayor, sabia que si tenian que recurrir a su padre el culpable de todo seria Miguel al ser el mayor y luego seria él, sabia que riesgo que tomaba su hermano por lo que tenia que darse prisa y encontrar a Gabriel.

El mensajero había corrido hasta entrar en una tienda escondiendose, era una tienda de ropa, no quería ver a su hermano y a ninguno de ellos por ahora, le dolia pensar que Lucifer tenia envidia de él por tener mucha atención cuando realmente nadie lo veía por todo lo que el arcángel caido habia hecho, desde que Lucifer cayo todo era Lucifer esto y Lucifer aquello.

Cuando vio a su hermano mayor buscarlo por los alrededores se quedo escondido y cuando paso la hora y fue con Miguel y Raphael al piso de abajo pudo verlos hablar entre ellos, había tenido el tiempo suficiente de pensar todo lo sucedido y se dio cuenta de lo estupida que fue su pelea con Lucifer y su pequeña rabieta por no quererlos ver, se dio cuenta que solo queria una excusa para culpar a Lucifer de todo y el color se la pintura era su oportunidad, de verdad no odiaba el azul e incluso le gustaba.

-Demonios- maldijo mirando otra de las tiendas corriendo a esconderse cuando vio a Raphael acercarse por allí.

Ahora ya no podía ir con sus hermanos y solo pedir perdón, estaba seguro que cuando cualquiera de ellos lo encontrara le darian una paliza y lo odiaba, tampoco podia quedarse todo el tiempo escondido asi que reviso sus opciones.

Ya había lidiado con Miguel molesto y no era la mejor opcion ir a donde estaba en medio del area de comida solo para que lo comience a regañar frente a todos, Raphael tampoco era la mejor opcion pues estaba seguro que lo llevaria a Miguel y solo quedaba Lucifer que debía odiarlo por todo lo que hizo, pero desde donde estaba veia que Lucifer revisaba los baños y seguro revisaria el que estaba al lado de la tienda donde estaba por lo que tomo valor y fue alli a esconderse.

Lucifer corria con desesperación buscando a su hermano pequeño, todo aquello era su culpa por querer molestar a Gabriel y hacerlo enfadar lo sucifiente para causar una pelea, no entendía porque pero desde que llego no había hecho más que querer provocar al arcangel menor a una pelea que aun no conseguía y ahora por eso su hermanito estaba perdido.

Su preocupación aumentaba con cada baño que revisaba hasta que al pasar por un baño escucho el llanto tan conocido del mensajero, entro al baño para ver a Gabriel alli de pie.

-Gabriel- suspiro de alivio pero su hermano no contesto.

Gabriel encontraba interesante el suelo en ese momento.

-Me preocupaste mucho-

-S-se que estoy en problemas, no quería que todo esto pasara, lo siento-

Lucifer se acerco a su hermano menor comprendiendo lo asustado que estaba y preocupado.

-No Gabe, no estas en problemas, todo esto fue mi culpa no tuya así que nadie estara molesto contigo-

-Te empuje, deberias odiarme-

-Tu deberias odiarme, siempre te meto en problemas solo queriendo molestarte-

-Por qué lo haces!? Te extrañe tanto y ya que estas aquí lo unico que haces es molestarme-

Gabriel volteo a ver a su hermano con lágrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos, estaba molesto y Lucifer lo sabia.

-Porque buscaba descargar mi frustración en ti, odio estar en esa casa con todos ustedes uniendose cada vez más y yo me siento apartado-

-No estas apartado, yo realmente estoy alegre de tenerte de nuevo-

-Bueno, dejemos eso de lado para hablarlo despues-

Lucifer saco su celular marcando, Gabriel lo noto, no era tonto, a diferencia de sus hermanos sabia lo que era un celular y para que se usaba.

-Lo encontre, vamos para allá-

Colgo guardando el celular mirando a Gabriel.

-Vamos, Miguel no espera y Raph esta en camino-

Lucifer estaba por salir cuando Gabriel le jalo la manga.

-Que sucede?-

El mensajero miraba a todos lados volviendo a retomar el llanto tirando algunas lágrimas.

-Mikey va a estar molesto y me va a gritar y-

-Claro que no, Mike entendera lo sucedido y no dejare que te haga nada-

-Seguro?-

-Te lo prometo, vamos-

Siguio de cerca a Lucifer hasta que llegaron donde estaban los otros dos arcángeles, a pesar de la promesa de Lucifer aun tenia miedo de la reaccion de sus hermanos pero se sorprendio cuando Miguel le dio un abrazo.

-Pequeño travieso, me preocupaste mucho-

-Pense que algo malo te habia pasado, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- regaño Raphael

Gabriel daba gracias a su padre que no estuvieran tan molestos e incluso sollozaba un poco, cuando Miguel lo solto lo señalo severamente agachandose un poco para estar a su altura.

-De verdad no vuelvas a hacer eso, la proxima vez yo mismo te buscare-

-Todo esto fue mi culpa Mike, no lo regañes a él-

-Se que fue tu culpa Lucifer, eres mayor pero él también debe entender que no debe hacer eso-

-Lo siento-

Gabriel aun sollozaba en silencio mirando hacia sus pies con cierto interes hasta que Miguel suspiro poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Ya que acabamos las compras que nos encargo papá que les parece comer algo y vamos a comprar algunos dulces-

Sabia que su hermano queria consentirlo y eso solo le hacia sentir más pequeño, pero tampoco iba a negar lo mucho que le gustaba la idea.

-Pero aun no compramos las pinturas- dijo Lucifer.

-Bien, vamos a comprarlas ¿Qué color quieren?-

-Amarillo- dijo Lucifer

-Azul- dijo Gabriel

Ambos se miraron entre ellos al escuchar las respuestas.

-No tienes que comprar la que queria por lastima-

-Nunca quise el azul, lo decía para molestarte-

Raphael noto que esto se podria convertir en otra discusion por lo que intervino.

-¿Y si mezclamos y compramos verde?-

Al final no era una mala idea.


	6. Decisión

Volvieron a casa con todo lo que compraron, ayudaron entre todos a bajar las cosas del auto.

-Me alegro que papá pensara en nosotros y comprara un automovil-dijo Lucifer

-Sin alas esto seria más dificil- agrego Raphael

Chuck salio a encontrar a sus hijos feliz cuando Gabriel corrió a abrazarlo.

-Creía que tenia cuatro hijos-

-Espera a que acabemos de bajar las cosas y te abrazaremos-

-Bien eso me da tiempo-

Chuck sin esperar más asi abrazado como tenia a Gabriel le dio tres fuertes nalgadas.

-Au! Ow! Papá!-

-Nunca vuelvas a escapar y esconderte así de tus hermanos ¿¡Qué harías si un demonio o algo te ataca!?-

-Vamos papá ya no lo regañes-

Intervino Lucifer mientras Gabriel frotaba su trasero ante el dolor.

-Y tu no estas mejor Lucifer! Contigo hablare seriamente sobre molestar a tus hermanos, ya tuve suficiente de tus peleas, sígueme-

Su padre entro en la casa claramente molesto, Lucifer suspiro mirando a sus hermanos aceptando su destino entrando detrás de su padre.

-Es detestable que papá pueda verlo todo, no podemos hacer nada sin que él se entere- dijo Gabriel algo molesto

-Deja eso de lado y ayúdame a bajar la pintura que compramos-

* * *

Lucifer siguió a su padre escaleras arriba hasta su propia habitación, apenas entró cerro la puerta por si las dudas.

-Escucha papá puedo explicarlo-

-Hijo, no tienes que explicar nada, lo sé todo-

-¿Lo sabes todo?-

Aun veía a Chuck lo suficientemente molesto aunque hablaba con tranquilidad.

-Sé que quieres buscar la manera de que alguno de tus hermanos se pelee contigo y molestas más a Gabriel porque es más facil de hacer enojar-

Eso era verdad, Gabriel era su mejor opción para molestar, no podía defenderse porque Lucifer era mayor y era sencillo enojar al mensajero por todo lo pasado.

-pero eso no es ser un buen hermano mayor-

Los ojos de Lucifer se ensancharon al ver que su padre se comenzaba a quitar el cinturón doblándolo sobre si mismo, dio un paso atras temiendo lo que sucedería.

-Papá podemos hablarlo-

-Ya te di muchas oportunidades y es mi turno de hablar, te haz estado comportando como un novato-

-pero ya me disculpe con Gabriel y yo-

-Hijo piensalo así, sí Gabriel hubiera corrido fuera y encuentra un cazador o un demonio podría haber muerto y sin ir muy lejos un simple accidente lo habría matado-

-pero tu lo habrías-

-Yo lo reviviría pero la culpa nada te lo quita-

Era verdad, sin pensarlo había llevado demasiado lejos su idea de causar una discusión entre sus hermanos o entre Gabriel y él solo por estar molesto con él pasado, su padre tenía razón, si algo le pasara a Gabriel por su culpa no podría perdonarselo.

-Si crees que no eres culpable de nada entonces baja y únete a tus hermanos para preparar la comida pero si crees que haz sido un mal hermano al comportarte de esa manera te inclinaras sobre el borde de la cama-

Lucifer trago saliva al saber lo que debía hacer, habían castigado a Gabriel por su culpa y por poco pudo causar un accidente en el centro comercial por no controlar su lengua, camino miserablemente hacia la cama inclinándose en el borde.

-Sabes como va esto Lucifer, pantalones abajo-

-Pero papá-

-Sigue siendo tu decisión hijo-

Reprimió un sollozo bajando sus pantalones inclinandose sobre el borde de la cama temiendo el momento, espero un momento y solto un aullido cuando el fino cinturon de cuero dio en su objetivo, una y otra vez.

-Dejaras de lado esa tonta rivalidad que tienes con tus hermanos-

Soltó un sollozo tomando la manta entre sus manos en un puño mientras los golpes seguían cayendo en su trasero, despues de lo que pareció una eternidad su padre se detuvo observando a su hijo bien castigado, Lucifer se habia rendido cayendo en la cama llorando su alma sin saber que su padre se había detenido. Chuck movió a su hijo de la cama para acomodarlo en un abrazo.

-Shh ya paso hijo, ya todo esta bien-

-Lo sientooo-

-Te disculparas con tus hermanos verdad?-

Lucifer asintió lastimosamente aun llorando entre los brazos de su padre.

-Gabriel debe odiarme-

-Gabriel no te odia, él te quiere y esta muy feliz de que estes aqui, solo tienes que buscar la manera de unirte a tus hermanos-

Se quedaron unos momentos así hasta que Lucifer logro tranquilizarse lo suficiente, su padre chasqueo los dedos cambiando los pantalones de su hijo sabiendo que seria duro usar la mezclilla cambiándolo por un pijama azul.

-Vamos, tus hermanos deben estar esperandonos-

Levanto a su hijo rebelde de sus brazos pero antes de continuar Lucifer lo detuvo.

-P-Puedo quedarme un rato más?-

Chuck notaba lo sonrojado que estaba su hijo al pensar que sus hermanos podían haber escuchado el castigo y no quería verlos por lo mismo, su padre suspiro pesadamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Te espero para la comida-

Lucifer asintió acostandose boca abajo en su cama, odiaba la idea de tener que bajar y disculparse con sus hermanos pero desobedecer a su padre no era una buena idea.

Su padre bajo las escaleras complacido de ver a sus otros dos hijos mayores cocinando la comida, se alegraba de ver que con un par de lecciones ambos se llevaban bien, pero se preguntaba por el menor de los cuatro.

-¿Dónde esta Gabe?-

Miguel sonrió señalando el sofa de la sala, dios miro en direccion para encontrarse a Gabriel durmiendo tranquilamente, sonrió cubriendo con una manta a su hijo menor dandose vuelta hacia al cocina americana que tenian.

-Bien ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarles?-

* * *

Habían terminado de hacer la comida, Chuck había llamado a Lucifer a comer y Miguel fue a despertar a Gabriel, el joven arcangel seguía somnoliento cuando se sento en la mesa metiendo la cuchara de sopa como podía en su boca derramando alrededor.

-Ahora sabemos que es malo que Gabe tome una siesta como humano- dijo Miguel limpiando el rostro de su hermano menor por cuarta vez.

Gabriel ni siquiera puso atención a su hermano deseando dormir más se recosto en el hombro de Raphael cerrando los ojos.

-Recuerdenme no sentarme al lado de Gabriel para el desayuno-

Chuck sonrió a sus hijos mirando como Lucifer intentaba acomodarse en su silla moviendose y haciendo muecas, tuvo pena por su hijo menor por lo que chasqueo los dedos haciendo aparecer una almohada para su hijo, Lucifer lo miro sorprendido pero feliz de que su padre le ayudara por lo que tomo el gesto con alegría.

-Gabriel despierta-

-Quiero dormir, dejame-

Raphael suspiro cuando su hermanito se acomodo más comodamente en su hombro.

-Gabe come-

Indico su padre, el mensajero se quejo despegándose del hombro de su hermano volviendo a tomar la cuchara entre sus manos llevando la sopa hacia su boca volviendo a tirarla entre su ropa y su cara cayendo apenas algo en su boca volvio a tomar más sopa, Miguel suspiro volviendo a acercar la servilleta a su hermano menor limpiando su rostro.

-A este paso te daremos de comer como cuando eras una pequeña cria de ángel-

Los demás rieron mientras Gabriel bufaba molesto ante el comentario, intento poner la cuchara en el plato solo logrando tirar toda la sopa por la mesa, Miguel se levanto dispuesto a limpiar la sopa y servirle otro plato, su padre chasqueo los dedos haciendo que la mesa se limpiara, estaba algo frustrado por la actitud del menor.

-Gabriel ve a lavarte la cara y vuelve para poder comer, no quiero que estés somnoliento tirando todo por todos lados-

-pero papá-

-Ahora Gabriel, no me hagas repetirlo-

Gabriel se levanto de mala gana caminando hacia el baño volviendo unos momentos después sentándose más despierto.

-Asegúrate de lavarte la cara cada que despiertes, parece que tienes el sueño pesado-

No obtuvo más que un resoplido del mensajero, parecía estar de peor humor que antes y todos lo notaban.

-¿Sucede algo Gabe?- pregunto Miguel con cuidado

-Cállate-

Incluso su padre miro sorprendido por el tono rebelde de su hijo menor por un enojo sin sentido.

-¿Por qué tan molesto Gabriel?-

-Estaba perfectamente, no tenías que obligarme a lavarme la cara como si fuera un niño-

-Cuida tu tono hijo-

Gabriel murmuro algo tan bajo esperando que no lo escuchara su padre pero cuando dios se puso de pie se arrepintió de pensar que algo asi se le escaparía al todopoderoso.

-Espera papá lo siento no quería decirlo- hablo en pánico al ver a su padre acercarse molesto, cuando le tomo por el brazo obligandolo a levantarse cerro los ojos esperando algun azote pero se sorprendió al ver a su padre sentarse y sentarlo en su regazo.

-Papá?-

-Silencio hijo-

Su padre tomo una cucharada de sopa acercandola a la boca de Gabriel, el arcangel se sonrojo al ver lo que pasaba.

-No me daras de comer así!-

-Abre la boca Gabriel, quieres actuar como un niño en la mesa se te tratara como tal-

Gabriel cerro la boca completamente avergonzado por lo que pasaba, miraba a su padre con la determinación de que no lo haría y escuchaba las risas contenidas de sus hermanos.

-Gabriel obedece-

Nego aun con la boca cerrada, su padre suspiro sin rendirse.

-Bien Gabe, puedes obedecer a papá o puedes ir a un rincón en tiempo de espera para que pienses en tu mal comportamiento-

Se sonrojo por completo ante el tono infantil que usaba su padre, abrió la boca lentamente dejando que su padre lo alimentara como cuando era un pequeño novato, sus hermanos reían por la ternura de ver a su hermano menor así avergonzado. Continuo la comida hasta que el plato de sopa estuvo vacio levanto a Gabriel de su regazo.

-Vuelve a comportarte como un niño en la mesa y te volveré a tratar como tal, entendido Gabriel?-

El arcangel asintio con disgusto aun con el rostro rojo por como fue tratado, se sento en la mesa suspirando aliviado de que todo acabara.


	7. Un gato

Habían conseguido que su padre les devolviera las alas y solo quedaba ganarse suficiente confianza de dios para que los devolviera a la normalidad.

Gabriel había vuelto de un largo paseo que dio en el bosque y apenas entrar a casa corrió directo a su habitación, era casi obvio que escondía algo pero cuando se trataba de su truquero y bromista favorito era mejor quedarse lejos.

El arcangel más joven habia encontrado en su caminata un pequeño gato en un arbol sin poder bajar, rapido noto que estaba herido y lo bajo, había decidio curarlo pero temia que alguno de sus hermanos no quisiera al gato y su padre le obligara a deshacerse de él.

-Listo, como nuevo-

Vio feliz su labor, habia vendado la patita con exito, Rapha no era el unico que sabia curar entre ellos, ahora solo necesitaba algo de comida.

-Ahora vuelvo pequeño, quedate aqui y no hagas ruido-

Dejo al gatito en su cama con algunas suaves mantas y se fue en busca de comida, bajo las escaleras en silencio al ver al mayor de sus hermanos preparar la comida, Raph leia un libro en la sala continua y era casi seguro que Lucifer habia salido con su padre, se acerco intentando que fuera natural sacando una botella de leche del refrigerador, estaba por irse alegre de que no le notaran cuando escucho la voz de su hermano.

-A donde vas con eso?-

-Tengo...sed-

-Pues bebela aqui y en un vaso-

-Quiero beberla toda en mi habitación-

-No, si la bebes toda te quedaras sin hambre para la comida-

-Mike, porfavor, prometo tener hambre pero dejame-

Gabriel veia a su hermano con ojos de cachorro, no podia decir para que queria la leche en verdad, sus hermanos mayores rieron entre dientes ante aquella promesa.

-No puedes prometer eso pero esta bien, ve-

-Gracias!-

Por suerte tenia un plato en su habitación de las veces que se servia algo a media noche y dejaba algunas cosas alla, su padre se molestaba siempre que encontraba la habitación de Gabriel desordenada pero esta vez era de provecho.

Cerro la puerta de su habitación con llave en caso de que a alguien entrara y sirvio la leche acercandola al gatito viendo como bebia, sonrio acariciandolo un poco.

-Puedes quedarte aqui, solo necesitas guardar silencio-

* * *

Desde que tenia al gatito, se despertaba temprano o a mitad de la noche por los ruidos que hacia el pequeño para calmarlo y a veces para darle de comer, habia sido divertido los primeros dias hasta que la falta de sueño comenzo a cobrar cuentas durante su dia.

Se habia quedado dormido sobre el hombro de Miguel cuando estaban viendo todos una pelicula, luego se quedo dormido en el dia de campo que tuvieron pero la gota que colmo a su padre fue cuando se quedo dormido mientras tenia el horno encendido haciendo un pastel, su padre habia estado tan molesto.

-En mi nombre! Como se te ocurre Gabriel!?-

-Ya dije que lo siento-

Gabriel habia estado sollozando desde el primer momento en que su padre habia comenzado a regañarlo.

-Pudiste lastimarte! Si Raphael no llega a casa quien sabe que te habria pasado-

-Papá ya dije que lo siento ¿Que más quieres que diga?-

Sus hermanos no habian tenido mas que pena por su hermano pequeño, pero no iban a interferir con su padre, ellos tambiem estaban molestos al pensar en como termino la situacion.

-No necesito que digas nada más Gabriel, me gustaria que me dijeras porque no duermes bien pero veo que no lo haras-

-Tu vas a...-

-No Gabriel, aunque te lo mereces no lo hare pero estaras castigado sin dulces hasta nuevo aviso-

-Pero-

-Ni una palabra más, ve a tu habitación-

Su padre vio como el menor de sus hijos se fue aun llorando de amargura, le dolia en el corazon pero no podia permitir que volviera a pasar y tampoco queria castigarlo severamente porque aun no sabia la causa del que Gabriel se quedara dormido siempre.

El arcangel menor se sentia tan miserable, se tiro a su cama sin querer salir de nuevo de esa habitación, el gatito se subio lamiendo un par de lagrimas.

-Tranquilo pequeño, estoy bien-

En algun momento se quedo dormido de nuevo cubierto por sus alas, el gatito se habia dormido igual a su lado disfrutando de la gracia del arcangel hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, el gatito se bajo de la cama escondiendose bajo ella por seguridad, Lucifer entro a la habitación con un plato de comida sonriendo ante la vista de su hermanito dormido, era un lio pasar entre el desorden de la habitacion pero se las arreglo para llegar a la cama.

-Gaby, Gabe despierta-

El mensajero froto sus ojos cansados cuando fue movido por su hermano, en ese momento reacciono recordando dos cosas, su pequeño gato y que habia dejado la puerta sin llave y ahora estaba abierta.

Lucifer dejo el plato a un lado al mismo tiempo que Gabriel se ponia de pie cerrando la puerta, no queria que su gatito escapara o que alguien más entrara, Lucifer lo miro confundido pero igual no le dio mucha importancia.

-Que haces aqui?-

-Pense que tendrias hambre-

Eso era verdad, moria de hambre pero no queria salir a enfrentarse con su padre de nuevo.

-Gracias, puedes irte-

-Escucha bebé arcangel, se que estas molesto pero debes ver tu tono conmigo-

Le sorprendio el cambio de tono de su hermano y claramente no significaba nada bueno, miro por su habitación buscando al gatito pensando que no era buena idea que Lucifer se quedara mucho.

-Lo entiendo, perdon-

-Papá quiere llevarnos a con nuestra tia para que todos hablemos sobre un acuerdo para tener paz-

Eso detuvo su busqueda de su pequeña mascota poniendole más atencion a su hermano.

-Pero no sabe si llevarte con nosotros-

-Que!?-

-Baja el tono-

-A que te refieres con eso?-

Estaba molesto y no lo iba a ocultar solo porque si.

-Papá no quiere ponerte en peligro sobre todo con tu actual actitud, piensa que talvez ser humano te afecto mucho y no quiere que algo te dañe-

-Puedo con lo que sea! estoy bien!-

Lucifer lo miro con aquella mirada de hermano mayor preocupado y molesto.

-No pareces muy bien-

El gatito comenzo a salir de debajo de la cama atraido por el olor de la comida que trajo Lucifer, por suerte su hermano mayor estaba sentado en la cama y él de pie, el gatito subio a la cama, justo en ese momento Gabriel tomo a Lucifer jalandolo del brazo hacia afuera evitando que mirara hacia atras.

-Gracias por la comida y la visita puedes irte-

-Que? Gabriel, espera-

El arcangel mayor tomo el brazo del mensajero para que no lo arrastrara más afuera, pero Gabriel tomo otro impulso sacando a su hermano de su habitacion cerrando la puerta.

-Gabriel!-

-Lo siento, solo dejame solo!-

Lucifer lanzo un suspiro profundo, decidio darle su espacio a Gabriel mientras tanto. Gabriel veia al gatito comer tranquilo, cerro la puerta con llave en caso de que a alguien se le ocurriera volver a entrar.

Al siguiente día se habia quedado solo en casa despues de no querer responder cuando su padre llamo la puerta o alguno de sus hermanos, escucho cuando se fueron y salio queriendo sacar al gatito a pasear por la casa.

Estaba tan feliz de sacarlo fuera que no le importaba quedar fuera de los planes de su padre y hermanos, lo primero que hizo fue preparar algo de comida.

Le dio algo al gatito esperando que su padre y hermanos salieran todo el dia y despues de comer se quedo dormido en el sofa con la television encendida, se desperto un par de horas despues por un ruido fuerte, al levantarse lo primero que busco fue al gatito pero se encontro con la casa destrozada.

Las cortinas y sofa estaban arañados, el agua que habia dejado en el suelo para su gato estaba en el suelo regada y lo que le habia despertado era el mismo gato que habia tirado todos los platos de la estanteria de arriba.

-Como llegaste alli!?-

El grito asusto al gatito que resbalo cayendo rapido el arcangel lo atrapo para que no se hiciera daño.

-Lo siento no queria gritarte de esa manera-

Lo acaricio para calmarlo y lo dejo en el suelo mientras intentaba analizar el tamaño del desastre.

-Papá va a matarme! Estoy seguro que no podre sentarme por lo que resta en mi existencia-

Intento juntar un par de trozos de vidrio cortandose un dedo.

-Maldición-

Escucho las voces de sus hermanos y el automovil de su padre, rapido tomo al pequeño gato volando arriba hacia su habitación encerrandolo dentro, volo de nuevo hacia abajo justo cuando su padre abria la puerta, no solo habia hecho un lio con la casa sino que habia volado aun cuando su padre lo tenia prohibido a menos que fuera una emergencia, vio la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de todos sus hermanos, no los culparia, él tambien pensaria que estaria loco por hacer algo asi.

-Puedo explicarlo-

-Explicar que!? Que tuviste un berrinche por que no te deje acompañarnos?-

Podia sentir la ira de su padre y le hizo sentir un escalofrio por sus alas, sabia que sus hermanos no lo ayudarian en esos momentos y no sabia que hacer.

-No lo hice yo!-

-Estas pisando un hielo muy delgado Gabriel, te sugiero mirar tu tono-

-Lo siento-

-Si no fuiste tu quien fue?-

dios cruzo los brazos esperando la explicación, Gabriel temblaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que no podria explicarlo, si culpaba al gato de algo tan grande entonces el gato igual se iria, no dejaria que se quedara con algo que hizo tal desastre.

La paciencia de su padre se acabo dando un paso adelante al mismo tiempo el mensajero dio un paso colocando sus manos atras, sabia bien lo que venia y comenzaba a llorar por el pensamiento.

Si ese gatito pudiera hablar algun dia esperaba que se lo agradeciera porque estaba pagando muchas cosas que él no hizo.


	8. Pesadillas

Gabriel había pasado el mayor tiempo posible encerrado en su habitación molesto por el castigo de su padre por haber roto varias cosas, Lucifer habia estado a su lado un largo rato consolandolo.

-Todo seria más sencillo si dices que paso-

-Ya dije, fue un accidente-

Lucifer solto una pequeña risa aun pasando una mano por el cabello de su hermano menor.

-Como si fuera a creerte-

Los dias siguientes fueron más tranquilos entre ellos y Gabriel estaba durmiendo mejor que antes pero ahora tenia un nuevo problema.

-Papá ¿Sabes que le pasa a Luci?

-¿Sobre que?-

-Viene todas las noches a mi cama y se acuesta en mi cama abrazandome con tanta fuerza como si me fuera a ir y tiembla como si tuviera frio-

Eso habia despertado las dudas no solo de su padre, tambien Miguel los escuchaba con preocupación.

-No lo se, talvez solo tenga frio-

-No me molesta pero comienza a preocuparme-

Lucifer se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en su habitación encerrado y ahora notaban eso, comenzaba a preocuparlos.

Dormian profundamente al momento de que su padre paso por sus habitaciones revisando a sus hijos, Gabriel era inestable al momento de dormir, moviendose y tirando todo de la cama talvez por tanta azucar, Raphael y Miguel dormian en silencio pero Lucifer no podia dormir facilmente.

-Sucede algo hijo?-

-Tuve una pesadilla-

-Quieres hablarlo?-

Su padre se sento a la orilla de la cama dispuesto a ayudar a su hijo, Lucifer estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana mientras la luz de la luna entraba a la habitación.

-Tu querias encerrarme de nuevo en la jaula solo porque por mi culpa Raph se lastimo-

Sin quererlo las lagrimas comenzaron a caer, su padre se acerco a su hijo acariciando su espalda.

-Shhh tranquilo-

Eso era mentira y su padre lo sabia, esa pesadilla y esas lagrimas eran por otra cosa, justo en ese momento escucharon un grito desarrador, de dolor, un dolor tan profundo que aterro a todos, Lucifer miro a su padre y escucharon un golpe y algo cayendo, salieron para encontrar a Miguel y Raphael en el suelo frente al cuarto se Gabriel, al parecer habian chocado cuando corrieron a ver porque su hermano menor gritaba.

Abrieron la puerta de Gabriel encontrando al arcangel en su cama aun con los ojos cerrados, no movia las manos e incluso parecia que habia una cuerda invisible atandolas, se movia demasiado y sudaba mucho; Miguel fue el primero en acercarse preocupado de que su hermano estuviera herido pero Gabriel solo abrio los ojos alejandose de él lo mas posible aun sin mover las manos.

-Hijo, espera-

Dios camino hasta Gabriel ignorando sus suplicas y gritos tocando su frente, el mensajero cayo dormido de nuevo profundamente.

-¿Que fue eso?-

Esperaban respuestas de su padre y las querian rapido, dios suspiro sabiendo que no podria ocultarlo más.

-Vayamos a la cocina, vamos a hablar-

Su padre hizo chocolate caliente aunque los tres insistieran que no querian, igual todos se sentaron con una taza alrededor de la mesa.

-Escuchen, para revivirlos tuve que poner mucho poder pero Gabriel fue el peor, no era el poder de crearlo sino toda su memoria al volver, miles de torturas por los paganos y por los demonios que ustedes claramente no sabian, todo eso lo traumo al extremo que parecia un animal salvaje listo para atacar-

Estaban atentos a lo que su padre contaba pero no les gustaba lo que escuchaban.

-Podia arreglarlo poco a poco asi que borre sus recuerdos solo sobre esas torturas pero las recuperaria lentamente para ir arreglandolo, igual con ustedes dos-

Ambos mayores se vieron sorprendidos al ser señalados ¿Que era lo que habia borrado?

-La muerte de miles de sus hermanos, tortura y todo lo que hicieron, ademas de el tiempo en la jaula, Raphael tenia sus recuerdos y estaba bien por lo que no lo vi necesario-

-Por que nos cuentas esto?-

-Porque puede que empeore, lo intentara ocultar todo lo que pueda asi que solo intenten ayudarlo-

-Como ayudarlo?-

-Actuen normal-

No habían vuelto a dormir, comenzaron a preparar el desayuno mientras Lucifer leia un libro actualizandose sobre los nuevos descubrimientos cuando Gabriel se desperto, todos le miraban intentando actuar con normalidad.

-Buenos dias hijo-

-Buenos dias papá-

Gabriel se sento bebiendo un vaso de jugo que Miguel le acerco, estaba todo normal hasta que Lucifer decidio ponerse de pie tocando el hombro de Gabriel en un gesto amable pero el mensajero solo temblo bajo su toque soltando el vaso rompiendolo en el suelo.

-Cielos que idiota, lo siento-

Rapido comenzo a juntar los trozos de vidrio en una de sus manos hasta que Raphael lo detuvo.

-Puedes lastimarte deja que yo lo haga-

-No yo puedo hacerlo-

Sin pensarlo bien, Gabriel tomo los vidrios en sus manos tan fuerte que corto su mano, lo notaron de inmediato.

-Gabriel suelta eso!-

El arcangel menor noto el dolor apenas soltando los vidrios, miro a sus hermanos que le veian preocupados y eso solo le altero lo suficiente para mencionar algunas disculpas y salir corriendo.

Era de noche, Gabriel tenia algunos problemas para dormir asi que solo pensaba en algunas cosas, su mano habia sido curada por su padre pero igual no habia dejado de verla hasta que sintio mas peso en su cama, luego el movimiento y lo supo de inmediato, Lucifer habia vuelto a abrazarlo, sentia el aliento de su hermano en su cuello y algo peor que eso, escucho como sollozaba.

-Luci?-

-Lo siento, no queria de verdad-

-Pasa algo?-

-Porfavor Gabe, lo siento-

Giro su cabeza lo suficiente para verlo, seguia dormido y hablaba entre sueños, debia intentar algo para no despertarlo pero queria que su hermano mayor parara de llorar.

Lucifer se puso de pie, eso no habia pasado antes por lo que Gabriel solo se confundio más cuando su hermano lo tomo de la mano sacandolo de la cama jalandolo hacia afuera de su habitación, estaban por llegar a la entrada y alli el mensajero se aterro sobre todo cuando Lucifer agarro las llaves del auto de su padre.

-Luci espera!-

-Tenemos que irnos Gabriel es peligroso-

-No Luci, no lo es espera-

No se subiria a un auto conducido por un sonambulo, no gracias.

-No hay opcion, vendras conmigo quieras o no-

Tenia que hacer algo pero Lucifer era más fuerte que él por lo que solo pudo usar toda la fuerza que tenia para retenerlo y evitar que le siguiera arrastrando fuera.

-Deja de luchar, vamonos!-

-No Lu!-

Sabia que no podia despertarlo porque podria ser peligroso o al menos eso habia escuchado de los humanos pero no sabia que mas hacer, tenia que llamar a sus hermanos pero a la vez tenia que detener a Lucifer.

-Suficiente Gabriel!-

Se sorprendio más cuando su hermano mayor le dio la vuelta dandole tres nalgadas, sabia que Lucifer no estaba totalmente despierto pero aun le habia molestado y dolido.

-Au! Luci! Basta!-

Le dio la vuelta mirandolo a los ojos señalandolo con severidad.

-Vendras conmigo entendido-

Asintio con miedo de lo que podria pasar sin saber como detenerlo, esa iba a ser una larga noche.


	9. Cobarde

Despertó confundido, lo primero que había visto era que estaba en mitad de un camino y no sabia cual, lo otro que vio era que estaba con Gabriel en el auto de su padre conducido por él, Gabriel dormia profundamente por lo que lo movio un poco para despertarlo.

-Gabe-

-Que!?-

Gabriel se desperto mirando al camino y luego a su hermano con cierto panico, esa mirada de miedo en los ojos de su hermano menor solo le hizo preocuparse más.

-Gabe ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué paso?-

Ni siquiera Gabriel sabia donde estaban, se había pasado toda la noche intentando que su hermano condujera bien sin accidentes y cuando al fin Lucifer parecio ceder al sueño cayendo dormido tuvo que arreglarselas para estacionarse, casi amanecia y no tenia caso devolverse estando tan cansado por lo que tambien se quedo dormido.

-Pues al parecer eres sonambulo y me querias secuestrar o algo por el estilo-

Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, su padre habia aparecido frente al automovil, seguramente alguno de sus hermanos lo llamaron al ver que los otros dos no estaban, Lucifer no pudo más que sentir vergüenza por haber puesto en peligro a su hermano menor y por haberse ido sin estar consciente, su padre le había explicado que no era su culpa pero igualmente Lucifer se sentía culpable por lo que al volver a casa solo se metio en su habitación cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar para todos, Gabriel había vuelto a quedarse dormido en todos lados, no era solo por el gato que le despertaba a veces, era también la preocupación de tener alguna pesadilla o de que Lucifer volviera a ir para secuestrarlo de nuevo. Miguel parecía mejor pero se la pasaba leyendo en silencio o había noches en las que salía a ver las estrellas, pronto dejo de dormir y comer adecuadamente. Raphael por su parte estaba normal, seguía revisando algunas listas que él mismo escribia por lo que se la pasaba en su habitación y como su padre tenía que trabajar en el cielo la casa pronto se sintió vacía y solitaria.

Gabriel veía la televisión solo, estaba acostumbrado al silencio pero aquello comenzaba a ser molesto pero eso le dio la oportunidad de sacar al pequeño gato a pasear por lo que apago la televisión subiendo las escaleras sacando al gato de la pequeña cama que había preparado.

-Esta tarde sera para divertirnos-

Pensaba en tantas cosas que podría hacer con su mascota, no había tenido una desde aquel perro que tuvo siendo humano pero no sabía que había pasado despues de que huyo por la "muerte" que tuvo y luego no recordaba demasiado, recordaba que había fingido morir pero no lo que había pasado despues y eso era raro. Camino hacia la salida abriendo la puerta para detenerse, su cuerpo se paralizo en cierto miedo a salir, allí estaba entre sus hermanos mayores, los arcangeles a los cuales nadie se enfrentaria pero allá afuera había algo a lo que le temía.

-Gabe-

Dio un pequeño salto ante la repentina llegada de su hermano mayor, se dio la vuelta viendo a Miguel detras de él y suspiro de alivio, no sabía porque estaba aliviado pero era reconfortante ver a su hermano, todo estaba bien hasta que noto la mirada de Miguel y la siguió hasta el pequeño gato en sus manos.

-Puedo explicarlo-

-Explicar que? Que un gato entro a casa?-

-Ah si, acabo de verlo y pues quería buscar de quien era el dueño-

-No pensaras quedartelo-

Aquello le molesto, era un pequeño gato, no causaria molestia.

-Algun problema si decido quedarmelo?-

-No tengo problema pero debes pedirle permiso o avisarle a alguien, además puede que sea de alguien-

-Que te hace creer que tiene dueño?-

-Tiene la pata vendada, alguien debe quererlo lo suficiente para cuidarlo-

-Pues tambien puede que alguien lo abandonara y alguien más lo encontrara y decidiera curarle pero debiera esconderlo de sus estupidos hermanos que podrían solo quejarse de un pequeño gato que no es ni del tamaño de la mano de uno de ellos-

Sabía que se había condenado en el momento en que dejo que su enojo controlara a su lengua, levanto la mirada hacia Miguel, el arcangel solo cruzo los brazos levantando una ceja, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que queria una explicación.

-Bien, lo encontre hace un tiempo y lo cure, pero temía que me obligaran a deshacerme de él así que lo escondi-

-Entonces aquel desastre de la otra vez realmente no fuiste tu-

-No, fue él-

El mayor asintio comprendiendo todo, estiro la mano.

-Damelo-

-Qué!? No, no dejare que le hagas daño-

-Que clase de monstruo crees que soy? Solo quiero revisar si esta bien-

Con inseguridad le entrego al pequeño gato, observo como su hermano mayor revisaba la patita y cualquier herida para luego retirar la venda.

-Ya esta sano-

Pues al final no era tan medico como creía. Tomo al gatito de regreso.

-Gracias-

-Aunque no esta bien alimentado-

-Lo alimento con mi comida, esta mejor alimentado que yo-

-Me refiero a que hay cosas que no comen los gatos-

* * *

Había sido un pequeño gesto de amabilidad pero era lindo poder hablar con su hermano de algo. Con ayuda de su hermano mayor convenció a su padre de conservar al gato y desde entonces todo era más ruidoso en la casa.

-Gabriel! Tu gato estuvo sobre mis hojas y las rompio todas!-

Por alguna razon el gato se había encariñado con Raphael pasando la mayoria del tiempo en su habitación lo que solo le traia problemas al mensajero.

-Es muy pequeño aun, seguro no lo hizo apropósito-

Gabriel tomo al pequeño gato entre sus manos viendo como Raphael soltaba un pequeño gruñido, era divertido verlo molesto pero no se reiría frente a él.

-Es la tercera vez, te lo advierto-

-Advertirme a mi? Pero si él lo hizo no yo-

-Es tu gato, tu eres responsable de lo que haga-

Iban bien hasta que escucharon lo que era un vidrio romperse desde el cuarto de Lucifer donde ambos corrieron para ver que pasaba, sus sorpresa fue al ver que ambos arcangeles mayores estaban peleando, Miguel sangraba del labio y Lucifer de la cabeza y del codo con el que había roto su ventana.

-Luci- su voz era debil, sentia como las palabras se habían quedado en su garganta, el mensajero comenzaba a temblar sin saber la razón.

-Chicos basta!-

-No se entrometan!-

Miguel se limpio la sangre del labio abriendo las alas como si esperara un ataque y estaba en lo correcto, Lucifer movio sus alas saltando para darle un golpe al mayor, su puño se encontro con las alas de Miguel haciendo que el arcangel diera un paso atras. Raphael no se quedaría allí de pie viendo como se mataban entre ellos, no de nuevo, se puso en medio de ambos esperando que fuera suficiente para pararlos por el momento.

-Dije basta!-

-Quitate Raph, dejame enseñarle a ese egocéntrico de lo que estoy hecho-

-Egocéntrico? Después de todo lo que hice por ti? Me sorprendes Lucifer, aqui tu eres el unico egocentrico y malagradecido!-

-Se pueden hacer daño siendo humanos!-

-A la mierda! Si fuéramos arcangeles también le romperia la boca-

-Llamare a nuestro padre si alguno de los dos da un paso-

A Raphael no le gustaba acusar a sus hermanos pero no encontraba la forma de detener a los dos mayores claramente más fuertes y también había notado la ausencia de Gabriel, en algun momento el mensajero había desaparecido y no podía ir a buscarlo con ambos arcangeles listos para matarse. La tensión entre ellos aumentaba y sin más opción rezo a su padre haciendo que apareciera entre ellos de emergencia.

-En mi nombre que esta pasando aqui!?-

Estaba claramente molesto, los había dejado a los cuatro con confianza de que no habría más peleas entre ellos pero apenas vio las heridas en cada uno vio que había sido una mala decisión. Se apresuro a revisar al que se veía peor, el brazo de Lucifer tenía varios cortes y algunos trozos de vidrio sin contar la sangre en la cabeza, miro despues a Miguel, el mayor tenía el labio partido y una ligera contusión, seguían tan molestos entre ellos para notar la ira de su padre.

-Tengo suficiente de sus peleas!-

Los había tomado a ambos de los brazos haciendolos caminar escaleras abajo indicandole a Raphael que trajera el botiquin de primeros auxilios. Tuvieron que sacarle los trozos de vidrio del brazo a Lucifer y vendarles a ambos la cabeza soportando los regaños de su padre en el proceso, Raphael limpiaba la herida de la cabeza de la estrella de la mañana para darse cuenta de donde había sacado Miguel aquello de regañar por horas cuando estaba muy molesto y solo le hizo sonreir.

-Dónde esta su hermanito!?-

Parecía igualmente un regaño aunque era una pregunta, igual Raphael camino escaleras arriba buscando al pequeño gato, estaba seguro que Gabriel no estaria tan lejos, acerto al ver al gatito mirando debajo de la cama de Gabriel, se agacho levantando la sabana para ver al arcangel más pequeño entre sus alas cubriendo sus oidos en una especie de posicion fetal; el sanador estaba seguro que ese lugar debajo de la cama era demasiado pequeño para cualquiera de ellos excepto para Gabriel.

-Gabe, pequeño, ya acabo-

Decidio tocar su hombro para llamar su atención, le preocupaba que se pusiera tan mal pero no podía culparlo. Gabriel abrio los ojos llenos de lagrimas mirando a su hermano.

-Ya acabo?-

No lo admitiria pero aquella mirada y la forma en la que estaba le recordaba tanto a cuando el mensajero era un novato aterrado por cualquier cosa o cuando había demasiados gritos a su alrededor.

-Padre lo solucionara todo, aqui tienes a un hermano para cuidarte-

Gabriel queria quedarse un rato allí, sabía que aunque ya no peleaban seguramente discutirian o se gritarian, Raphael noto aquella mirada en el menor, se decidio hacer un espacio metiendose debajo de la cama pero al ser el espacio tan pequeño la cama se levanto por sus alas haciendo reir a Gabriel.

-No soy tan pequeño como hace tiempo-

Cuando el sanador por fin se acomodo sonrio ante la risa de su hermano, eso era lo que queria pero Gabriel pronto volvio a hacer una mueca de tristeza.

-Son hermanos, no pueden evitar pelear-

-Lo sé pero-

-pero?-

-Recorde un par de cosas-

-Qué par de cosas?-

-Preferiría no mencionarlas-

Eso le preocupaba, despues de lo que dijo su padre sobre los recuerdos de Gabriel, solo sabía que eran los peores recuerdos y no quería que su hermanito sufriera, no él.

-Raph ¿Crees que soy cobarde?-

-No lo creo pero ser valiente o cobarde no te hace diferente-

-Claro que es diferente! Un cobarde que por miedo a ser herido deja todo..es mucho peor que alguien valiente que sabiendo que va a morir enfrenta todo-

-No sirve tener a un valiente muerto-

-Sirve menos un cobarde vivo-

Allí ya había comenzado a preocuparle de verdad, parecía que Gabriel prefería estar muerto por alguna razón o por algun recuerdo que no entendía pero no le gustaba.

-Gabe, cualquier cosa que estes pensando no creo que sea buena idea-

Gabriel sonrió a su hermano.

-No pensaba en nada-

* * *

Gabriel lo había pensado bien, era un arcángel fuerte y adulto, su padre los había llevado allí para poder resolver todos sus conflictos entones tenía sentido tomar su decisión. Espero a que todos se durmieran para levantarse de la cama, acarició al pequeño gato antes de tomar su mochila y salir de la casa en silencio.

Caminaba en silencio pensando que pudo dejar una nota o algo, pero sabía que si les decía a donde iba le buscarían y eso solo le haría sentir un cobarde, no podría volver a dormir si no resolvía sus propios conflictos internos y eso es lo que haría.

Resolver problemas pasados.


	10. Heridas

Era poco tiempo pero era suficiente, Gabriel miro a su alrededor en aquel viejo callejón observando cualquier pequeño movimiento o sonido que pudiera llamar su atención, el sudor caía por su frente y aunque su respiracion era rapida y entre cortada intentaba hacer el menor ruido esperando que aquello no le escuchase. Estaba cansado, su herida dolía y su pie arrastraba para poder caminar buscando un lugar seguro. Escucho pasos detras de él, pasos lentos que se arrastraban en la fria calle nocturna y antes de poder girarse para verlo, despertó.

Primero se fijo en su alrededor para asegurarse que estaba a salvo, su respiración seguía rapida pero seguramente era por la pesadilla, si tan solo hubiera sido un sueño, miro la mano que cubría su estomago herido y se aseguro que su pierna estuviera bien para caminar antes de sentarse en la cama observando las sabanas manchadas de su sangre, se había enfrentado a Fenrir hace unas semanas acabando con él siendo el ultimo de los hijos de Loki, solo faltaba en dios pagano pero no era facil ir tras él con las heridas que le había dejado el lobo.

Podia sentir la carencia de sangre en su fría piel y el mareo lo confirmaba, pero tenía que seguir, siendo humano había podido entender a los Winchester viviendo en un motel de mala muerte comiendo lo que podía con las pocas cosas que había vendido para tener dinero, pero no tenía dinero para medicamentos o vendas por lo que solo intento coser su herida con hilo y aguja, si tan solo eso no le hubiera atraido tan malos recuerdos entonces lo habría hecho bien lastimandose de más.

Retiro su camina observando como la tela se había pegado poco a poco mientras la despegaba con el olor a la sangre, al parecer no había cerrado y parecía infectarse, había sido un tonto al pensar que se recuperaría durmiendo un poco, no era un arcangel por completo, solo un humano con alas.

"Maldición"

Bajo la camiseta sujetando la herida haciendo presión esperando que al menos dejara de sangrar lo suficiente para pensar en que hacer. La fiebre aumentaba mientras pensaba por lo que decidió ver la herida de su pierna, las tres heridas abiertas que indicaban las garras de Fenrir en su estomago dolieron cuando se inclino a ver el golpe de su pierna, debió de adivinar que un cuerpo tan fragil no soportaria ser arrojado por una criatura pagana contra una pared con tanta fuerza. revisaba el golpe cuando escucho a alguien aclarar su garganta, rapido tomo la espada al lado de la cama apuntando hacia la puerta para ver a su hermano mayor; Miguel estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados recargado en el marco de la puerta.

"Hermanito"

Gabriel se permitió relajarse riendo un poco dejando la espada.

"Vaya, solo eres tu"

Miguel frunció el ceño al escuchar aquello, iba a decir algo cuando vio la camiseta llena de sangre de su hermano y se dio cuenta de la situación.

"¿Qué te paso?"

No era una pregunta, era una orden que contestar, pero Gabriel pensaba que un poco de humor podría aligerar el ambiente.

"Me lastime, mejor dicho me lastimaron"

Miguel rapido se agacho levantando la camiseta de su hermano sin esperarlo para revisar la herida, había demasiada sangre para poder hacer un buen analisis.

"Llamare a papá"

"Espera! Auch!" se había movido demasiado rapido volviendo a abrir un poco más su herida.

"Esperar que!? Te estas desangrando, si te preocupa un par de nalgadas por escapar no te-"

"No me preocupa eso Mike, ya sabía que padre no estaría feliz porque huyera pero no quiero que me encierre antes de que termine"

"¿Terminar con que?"

"Con los que me hicieron daño"

Miguel intento ignorarlo, pero aquella mirada de su hermano menor le derritió el corazón, su padre seguro lo mataría por esto.

"Llamare a Raph y a Lu"

"Gracias! Agh!"

"Deja de moverte!"

* * *

Miguel había movido a su hermano a una mejor habitación en un mejor motel, por suerte había llevado un automovil cargando al arcangel menor hasta el asiento trasero actuando con rapidez para evitar que se desangrara más rápido, apenas llego a la habitación comenzo a arreglar la cama para recostarlo comodamente, el mensajero hacia presión en su herida permitiendo relajarse dejando que la fiebre subiera más. Poco rato después llegaron los otros dos arcángeles.

Raphael llevo un botiquin al escuchar de que se trataba y Lucifer llevo varias medicinas también esperando que fuera suficiente, Gabriel estaba recostado respirando con dificultad, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sudaba por la fiebre que seguía subiendo además que estaba más pálido de lo normal y frío por la perdida de sangre, abrió los ojos al escucharlos llegar saludando con su mano libre apenas levantandola.

"¿Por qué no haz limpiado su herida?"

"Es humano, ni siquiera sé porque tiene tanta fiebre"

Gabriel sonrio al escuchar como comenzaban a discutir por el, sintio la cama hundirse a su otro lado, giro la cabeza para ver a Lucifer, esperaba verlo sonriendo pero el segundo arcangel se veía preocupado y molesto, cuando Luci se molesta...

"Nada esta bien" termino en voz baja

"Estuvimos dos semanas buscándote, por todos lados"

"¿Papá no pudo chasquear los dedos y encontrarme?"

"Al parecer sabes ocultarte mejor de lo que pensamos y papá también esta buscándote como loco, al ser humano esta revisando entre los muertos..."

"Lo siento" Cerró los ojos dejandose llevar por la fiebre, Lucifer lo noto.

"Raph! Tiene demasiada fiebre!"

El sanador dejo toda la discusión con su hermano, seguía pensando que era una estupidez no llamar a su padre pero ahora tenía algo más de que preocuparse.

"Tenemos que bajarle la temperatura o podría morir, yo limpiare la herida para ver que tan grave es y alguien debe hacer que beba antibióticos"

"Tiene el estomago abierto!"

"Los beberá en cuanto acabe de curarlo pero debe ser rápido"

* * *

Raphael actuó lo más rápido que pudo, pero cada que avanzaba limpiando la herida solo veía más sangre, la respiración de su hermano era cada vez más pesada y rapida pero no le preocupó tanto hasta que su respiración se fue ralentizando, se estaba quedando dormido.

"Que no duerma!"

El mayor intentaba hacer que Gabriel hablara para que no se durmiera, pero cada palabra salida del mensajero sonaba tan bajo que no se lograba entender nada. Gabriel tenía tanto sueño, apenas sentía el frio de una tela en su frente, tenía frio y luego calor, tan solo quería dormir un poco y estaría mejor pero nadie lo dejaba, Lucifer apretaba o movía su brazo despertandolo y Miguel no dejaba de hacer que le contestara a estupidas preguntas.

"Solo cerrare mis ojos un momento"

"Gabriel!"

Esta vez no contesto, parecía quedarse dormido por lo que Raphael no vio más opción, sin mirar bien la herida paso la aguja intentando cerrarla lo más posible, sus manos se llenaban de sangre pero el dolor hizo que Gabriel volviera a abrir un poco los ojos quejandose.

"Vamos hermanito, quédate conmigo"

Termino de cerrar la herida, limpió toda la sangre que pudo pero no pasaría la noche con tanta sangre perdida.

"Necesito que alguien haga una transfusión con él, cualquiera de los dos sirve pero necesito demasiada sangre y puede ser peligroso"

"Toma la mía" Lucifer dio un paso adelante sin pensarlo.

"No, yo lo-"

"No Mike, si eso que lo atacó regresa necesitamos a alguien que pueda luchar sin poderes, tu eres el mejor y más fuerte, déjame a mí"

No había tiempo de discutirlo por lo que acepto.

* * *

Gabriel abrió los ojos cansado, por la luz parecía ser otro día, se sentía mucho mejor aunque el dolor no había desaparecido, intento estirar sus brazos pero noto dos cosas, había una extraña aguja en su brazo y parecía estar pasandole sangre y en su otro brazo estaba Lucifer, el arcangel sujetaba su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras dormía profundamente. Volvió a mirar a su lado, Raphael dormía profundamente sentado en una silla a su lado, parecía tener las manos manchadas de sangre y eso le recordo a su herida, Levanto su camiseta viendo como todo estaba limpio y cosido, recordaba varias cosas pero no todo.

"Gabriel" Vio a Miguel caminando hacia él desde la ventana, lo abrazó con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo, eso hizo que los otros dos se despertaran.

"Gabriel! ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Te duele algo? ¿Estas mareado?"

Por alguna razón había extrañado tanto todas esas preguntas tan sofocantes de sus hermanos, no lo soportó más por lo que comenzó a llorar.

"Si te duele algo, dime que es? Lo arreglare"

Nego con la cabeza sonriendo.

"Solo se siente bien tener algo de compañía después de tanto"

Los tres mayores se permitieron sonreír después de aquella noche.

* * *

Después de que hubiera descansado lo suficiente y todos estuvieran seguros que nada más pasaria decidieron traer algo de comer, ninguno había comido nada desde ayer, para sorpresa de Gabriel trajeron comida china.

"Estuve tan cerca de llamar a padre, tan cerca, espero tengas una buena razón"

"Mejor que eso, yo quiero una explicación de esa herida"

"Yo quiero la explicación de porque te fuiste en primer lugar!"

"Tranquilos chicos, tengo una explicación para todo eso, solo quiero que entiendan que son mis razones, no me importa si me apoyan pero tengan por seguro que si alguno llama a padre volveré a escaparme hasta que termine con lo que quiero hacer y prefiero tener algo de ayuda para esto"

"Te escuchamos"

Los tres guardaron silencio dirigiendo sus miradas hacia el menor, eso solo hizo que el mensajero se sintiera más pequeño de lo que era y eso no hacia más facil las cosas.

"Ustedes creen que soy un cobarde?"

"No" Fue pequeño, pero noto la duda de sus hermanos al responder y supo que estaban mintiendo.

"Cada uno de ustedes me llamo cobarde cuando volvimos a vernos, no se atrevan a mentirme solo porque soy menor"

"No es que seas cobarde, más bien solo eres-"

"No tienes que justificarte Miguel, yo se que soy un cobarde, pero quería arreglar eso"

"¿Cómo?"

"Enfrentando a los causantes de mis torturas y años de sufrimiento"

"¿Hablas de los demonios? Porque de ellos ya no debes preocuparte, los elimine a todos los que te hicieron daño"

"No Lucifer, a los paganos, fue Loki y sus hijos los que causaron todo, fue Fenrir el que me atacó abriéndome el estomago, creía que no vendría despues de matar a sus hermanos pero lo hizo, me ataco cuando menos lo espere y ya vieron el resultado, pero mientras me perseguía en un callejón logre matarlo, solo falta Loki"

"Nosotros lo mataremos"

Gabriel rio ante aquella propuesta bajando la mirada.

"Sigo necesitando de ustedes para todo, no pude ni arreglar una herida solo sin casi morir, ahora no puedo enfrentar a un dios pagano porque soy demasiado débil, sigo siendo un novato que corre atrás de sus hermanos mayores o su padre cuando ve que todo es demasiado para él, un simple cobarde"

"Basta, no eres un cobarde por pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas, eres un idiota por no hacerlo esperando que puedas hacer algo que ningún humano puede, te llame cobarde por huir de casa dejando de lado a tu familia y no me haz demostrado lo contrario volviendo a huir dejándonos de lado suponiendo que no podíamos ayudarte, solo volviste a repetir las cosas"

"Pienso lo mismo que nuestro hermano, Gabe, no es de cobardes temer a quienes te hicieron daño y no es valiente ir a enfrentar un peligro tu solo" Lucifer apoyo a Miguel.

"Simplemente eres un idiota por no hablar con nosotros poniéndote en gran peligro por querer demostrar algo que nadie necesita, prefiero a un cobarde vivo que a un valiente muerto"

El mensajero lo pensó desconcertado, nunca se le ocurrió hablar de lo que le atormentaba con sus hermanos o su padre.

"Sinceramente Gabriel" Miguel se cruzo de brazos fingiendo estar molesto "Sigues siendo demasiado travieso, olvidando que tienes hermanos, corriendo a hacer lo que quieres sin decírselo a nadie poniéndote en peligro, debería darte un par de azotes por tus acciones"

"Esta demasiado herido, podrías dejarlo un rato en el rincón para ver si piensa en lo que hizo"

"Igual creo que una semana de castigo sin dulces sera suficiente, lo hablare con papá cuando volvamos" agregó Lucifer siguiendo el juego.

"Chicos! Están avergonzándome!"

"Exactamente, deberías estar avergonzado de tu comportamiento bebé arcángel"

Todos rieron cuando vieron que Gabriel estaba suficientemente avergonzado para sonrojarse por completo, por lo menos ya estaba bien.


	11. Juntos

**Puede que este sea el ultimo capitulo.**

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en que estuvieron reunidos cuidando del arcángel herido hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente sano para poder caminar por su cuenta. No era necesario pero Raphael revisaba su herida constantemente solo aliviado de pensar que su padre lo curaría por completo y no dejaría cicatriz.

"Bien, debemos irnos antes del anochecer y lograremos llegar a tiempo para llamar a padre y-"

"¿Irnos? Por supuesto que no" Gabriel se opuso en cuanto lo escucho sin disculparse por interrumpir "No me iré hasta que termine"

"Gabriel no seas necio, estas herido y no es necesario probar nada, déjalo y vamonos antes de que todo empeore"

"Ya dije que no me iré"

Escucho a los tres mayores suspirar, igual no tenían opción, si se lo llevaban a la fuerza buscaría la forma de regresar, vio como Miguel se agacho para estar a su altura para mirarlo a los ojos, Gabriel estaba sentado en la cama.

"Gabriel, porfavor intenta entender, no sirve de nada ir a matar a un dios pagano para probar que no eres un cobarde, ya entendimos eso perfectamente y ya llegamos a una conclusión cuando hablamos de eso"

"No intento probar nada Mike, solo debo acabar con Loki y sera todo"

"Ya demostraste tu punto! Terminaste con sus hijos y creo que quedo en claro lo que querías, Loki ya no se acercara a ti así que dejalo en paz"

"Por qué no quieres que vaya tras Loki!?"

"Por qué insistes tanto en eso!? Deja en paz a Loki, es un dios y tu un humano, podría matarte!"

"Como si eso te importara! No miraste atras cuando mandaste a miles de nuestros hermanos menores a su muerte en alguna estupida misión para hacer lo que querías pero cuando yo quiero hacer lo que quiero, solo arriesgando mi vida, te preocupas de lo que podría pasarme ¿Por qué eres tan egoista!? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz!? Es mi maldita vida y si quiero arriesgarla entonces es mi problema!"

"Es porque eres mi hermano menor! Con cualquiera de ustedes seré lo suficiente egoista para hacer mi volutad si eso los mantiene a salvo!" Miguel había tomado los brazos de Gabriel agitandolo para enfatizar su punto "No dejare que te pongas en un peligro sin sentido"

"No lo entiendes Mike, no lo hago porque quiera probar algo, lo hago porque es mi unica opción"

"¿Única opción?" pregunto Raphael poniendo atención al más pequeño de ellos.

"No podre descansar de nuevo si sé que Loki esta vivo por allí"

"Creía que eran amigos"

Gabriel le sonrió a Lucifer como si recordara viejos tiempos pero nego con la cabeza.

"Me culpa de que tu mataras a su padre y por eso me engaño para entregarme a Asmodeus para ser torturado, ahora seguro vendrá por mi por matar a sus hijos"

"Entiendo eso pero también debes entender dos cosas, eres un humano y estas muy herido, no puedes vencerlo y no quieres que nosotros hagamos algo así que regresemos"

Estaba claro que no lograría hacer que sus hermanos cambiaran de opinión, suspiro asintiendo.

"Esta bien, nos iremos mañana al amanecer y cuando este mejor iré por Loki"

Eso tranquilizo a sus hermanos mayores haciéndoles sonreír con calma.

"Gracias pequeño, te prometo que te ayudaremos a acabar con Loki cuando estés mejor"

Respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Despertó a mitad de la noche sudando, sentía dolor desde su herida por lo que se movió, había dos camas, Miguel compartía la cama con Lucifer y Raphael estaba a su lado para cualquier problema con la herida, no quería volver a dormir, no se sentía bien, su estomago se revolvía por un pensamiento que no le dejaba en paz y la herida dolía. Realmente quería seguir lo acordado con sus hermanos pero no podría volver a descansar si sabía que Loki podría venir por él o por sus hermanos, podría matarlos o incluso mandarlos al infierno, los demonios estarían felices de poder torturar a unos arcangeles.

Pediría perdon cuando todo terminara pero no podía dejar que eso pasara, incluso si Loki lo mataba solo sería a él y sus hermanos estarían a salvo. Se puso de pie lentamente con cuidado de no hacer ningun ruido, camino hasta la puerta, solo Miguel tenía el sueño demasiado ligero, luego era Raphael y luego Lucifer aunque estaba seguro que ninguno se despertaría despues de no haber dormido bien durante un par de días desde que lo curaron.

Esta vez no sería tan idiota para irse sin decirles a donde iría, dejo una pequeña nota escribiendo la dirección en la que creía que Loki se encontraba, era un pequeño seguro en caso de que no volviera.

* * *

Lucifer había sido el primero en despertarse por un vaso de agua, Miguel seguía demasiado cansado al igual que Raphael, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la falta de Gabriel desperto a sus hermanos.

No hizo falta demasiado tiempo para encontrar la nota y saber a donde iba.

"Llamaremos a padre y él lo solucionara todo"

"No, padre nos abandonó una vez por acudir con él para todo, solucionaremos esto nosotros"

"Somos simples humanos!"

"Gabriel pudo contra paganos solo, podemos contra Loki"

Miguel tenía suficiente, eran demasiados problemas para pensar de una vez y que sus hermanos estuvieran discutiendo no le ayudaba a pensar.

"Escuchen los dos, no sirve de nada discutir entre nosotros, iremos a salvar a Gabriel y si las cosas se ponen mal llamaremos a padre"

"Pero-"

"No Raph,Lucifer tiene razón, no sirve de nada ir con nuestro padre cada que algo se complica, debemos resolverlo nosotros pero si veo que algo va mal entonces lo llamare sin pensarlo"

"Quiero decir que no estoy de acuerdo con ese plan"

Raphael tomo sus cosas caminando hacia afuera sin esperar a sus hermanos, al menos todo era más sencillo al saber que tenían alas para ir tras Gabriel.

* * *

La pelea no había sido muy facil para el mensajero, su ala estaba rota y estaba seguro que la herida se había abierto de nuevo, pero no se había rendido aunque debía confesar que Loki no luchaba con mucha energía.

"No te veo muy bien viejo amigo ¿Pasa algo?"

"Mataste a mis hijos, no creas que estare muy alegre"

Gabriel había preparado una estaca de madera que se le había caido en algun momento de la pelea, se dio cuenta en cuanto vio que Loki la tomo entre sus manos riendo.

"Sabes lo mucho que duele, a ti tambien te han apuñalado con una estaca de madera y aun así querías hacer algo tan tonto, escuche que a Fenrir lo apuñalaste con una espada de madera, eso sería más elegante" Al mencionar aquello, la estaca de convirtió en una espada.

"Deberías saber que no puedo cambiar la realidad como antes y deje esa espada de madera en el mismo lugar donde me desangraba, lamento no recordar ir por ella"

Ambos seguían bromeando, Gabriel había aprendido a ocultar su dolor en bromas de Loki y de su hermano Lucifer pero en ese momento no parecía ayudar tanto como antes, veía el final cerca, tomo un trozo de madera del suelo, parecía haber sido una parte de una mesa o silla que se rompió en la pelea.

"¿Quieres matarme? No me importa, si muero nada regresara a tus hijos"

"No querido Gabriel, no pienso matarte" Loki rio al escucharlo "Te devolvere al infierno, esta vez estaras tan escondido que nadie podrá salvarte nadie sabra que estas allí y nadie escuchara tus gritos, te hare lamentar cada día y desearas estar muerto"

Fue muy pequeño, pero ambos lograron escuchar el aleteo de las alas y sabían lo que era, Loki se detuvo mirando a Gabriel, ambos se veían impresionados pero Gabriel estaba aliviado. Los tres arcangeles entraron en el momento justo que Loki se abalanzó sobre Gabriel apuñalandolo en el pecho con la espada de madera.

Gabriel dejo de escuchar y ver su alrededor, sintió la sangre caliente salir desde su interior hacia su boca ahogándolo lentamente, tosió para intentar respirar pero no funcionó, el sentimiento era familiar a la vez que Lucifer lo apuñalo, no había sido él pero igual lo había sentido; no vio que pasaba pero logro escuchar un par de voces y luego vio a Raphael diciendole algo, veía sus labios moverse pero no escuchaba nada, todo se comenzaba a ver borroso cuando sintió una mano tocando su pecho y todo mejoro. Respiro profundamente sin sentir la sangre ahogandole ni el dolor sordo por todo su cuerpo, la herida ya no dolía al igual que su ala y antes de darse cuenta estaba de nuevo en casa, por un momento pensó que estaba muerto hasta que vio la mirada de su padre, ahora deseaba estar muerto.

Su padre lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, aun se sentía mareado por lo anterior y ciertamente confundido al igual que sus hermanos, pero estaba bien y en una sola pieza, Raphael ignoro todo revisando que todo estuviera bien.

"En mi nombre **¿Qué estaban pensado?** "

Lucifer se estremeció desde sus alas, solo recordaba haber escuchado a su padre tan molesto y fue cuando se metió en el jardin sin su permiso para probar un tonto punto sobre los humanos, había sido joven y muy inconsciente en ese entonces pero estaba seguro que lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad.

"¿Quién lo llamo!?" Gabriel no le importó, ignoro a su padre mirando a sus hermanos en busca de una respuesta.

"Yo lo llame"

"¿Por qué? Ya lo tenía Raph!"

"Te estabas muriendo! No iba a dejar que te desangraras mientras miraba!"

"No era tu problema!"

"Eres un idiota! Tu te-"

" **Basta** " Su padre dio un paso adelante, su ira se sentía por la habitación "Estuvimos buscando a Gabriel dos semanas y decidí que buscarlo por separado era lo mejor, les di sus alas y los hice capaces de detectar a seres poderosos para encontrarlo aunque sabía que era dificil mientras él fuera humano y cuando Raphael me llama los descubro peleando con un dios pagano y con Gabriel desangrandose, alguien puede explicarme?"

Miguel dio un paso adelante.

"Fue mi culpa padre, yo encontré a Gabriel y decidí no llamarte aunque él estaba gravemente herido"

"Miguel, asumes la responsabilidad de poner en peligro a tus hermanos menores causando casi la muerte de Gabriel siendo irracional en tus decisiones?"

"Sí"

"No! Él no hizo nada, yo lo convencí de no llamarte y yo fui él que escapó en primer lugar no él"

"Gabriel, silencio, yo mismo decidí hacerlo, tu no me convenciste de nada y soy mayor que ustedes, debo ser más responsable sin dejarme llevar por decisiones que los pondrían en peligro"

Gabriel lo ignoró dirigiéndose a su padre.

"No lo escuches! Fue totalmente mi culpa, si debes castigar a alguien debe ser a mi"

"No castigare a nadie por decidir no llamarme en cuanto te encontraron Gabriel, aunque debo admitir que fue irresponsable no actuaron mal, solo actuaron como hermanos, pero decidieron no llamarme al ver a Gabriel mal herido, decidieron no llamarme al ver que escapó de nuevo para ir tras un dios pagano y decidieron arriesgarse a enfrentarlo por ustedes solos, no estoy molesto, estoy muy molesto por que se pusieron en peligro"

"Eso fue culpa mía, yo les dije que no te llamaran"

"No, yo lo dije"

"No Gabriel, tu me lo pediste la primera vez pero fue mi decisión las otras dos veces"

Su padre suspiro, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si los cuatro hubieran muerto, no le era dificil buscar entre los muertos pero temía lo que el vacío haría en su contra.

"Lucifer y Raphael, pueden irse"

"Padre, sé que estas molesto y tienes razones pero Gabriel fue apuñalado recientemente y al no ser un humano originalmente puede tener secuelas, debe pasar un par de días de reposo, siendo arcangel su gracia se perturbaría pero al ser humano su alma esta inestable"

"Comprendo Raphael, gracias por avisarme" Sonrió para tranquilizar a su hijo "No pensaba hacerle daño, pero me alegra saber que te preocupas por él"

Espero a que ambos arcangeles se fueran, claramente preocupados, antes de ver a su hijo mayor y menor entre los arcangeles.

"Chicos, no quiero hacer esto pero no puedo solo dejarlos así despues de ponerse en tanto peligro, si tan solo me hubieran llamado nada de esto habría pasado"

"Escapé"

"Gabriel, no te culpes por huir, tenías demasiados sentimientos y no entendías que te pasaba pero si eres culpable por no venir a hablarlo con nosotros, por algo tienes una familia"

"No estoy acostumbrado a hablarlo"

"Lo sé, pero no fue correcto irte, huir no arreglaría nada"

"Hablarlo tampoco"

"No, pero ayudaría saber que tienes algo de apoyo, tus hermanos te demostraron que te apoyarían incluso si es contra mi sabiendo que estarían en problemas, verdad Miguel?"

Miguel no sabía si contestar o solo quedarse callado, no recordaba haber estado en un problema tan grande desde hace tanto tiempo, Gabriel ya no sabía si defenderse a él o a su hermano por lo que solo dio una mirada triste a su padre.

"¿Vas a castigarnos?"

Su padre decidió pasar su mano por los hombros del menor para relajar sus nervios.

"No" Aquello sorprendió a ambos lo que causo una risa en su padre "No ahora, Gabriel debe descansar y Miguel tuvo una semana cansada también, pero pueden estar seguros que ambos estarán castigados en casa durante mucho tiempo"

"Creía que ser humanos era un castigo"

Su padre negó suspirando "Les devolveré sus poderes, volverán a ser unos arcángeles"


End file.
